


Needy

by quietmillennial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, papi kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Here's that Lams I promised two weeks ago, whoops.





	Needy

He shivers as he imagines the other man staring hungrily at him, with that signature, cocky smirk screwed on his face. He felt thin fingers graze through his curly, rough hair.

“You’re so needy, Jacky. You’re already shaking,” whispered Alexander as he inspected the man, bound and struggling upon his mattress. 

“I’m sorry, Papi,” whispered John softly. He belonged to Alex tonight. Stripped of his sight and movement. But not his voice, as Alexander wanted his lover to remain in control with his voice. Alex wanted to make sure he could never hurt him. John loved to give up his will to him, to trust him completely. He had no fear when he was like this. He knew he’d be taken care of.

Alexander shushed him kindly, wrapping his arms around John’s muscular frame. “Why are you apologizing, love? I love seeing you like this. To know how much control I hold over something as precious as you.”

John groaned absently as Alex licked the shell of his ear slowly, savoring the taste of his skin. The writer’s skilled hand’s set him on the bed and explored the island that was John. He brushed his lips against his, chuckling as Jack’s eager tongue escaped his lips to engage him there, and succeeded. Alex allowed him the passionate kiss, puzzling him with the enigma of his skilled tongue. As breath began to become violent and desperate, Alexander pulled away, and glided his tongue along the contours of his lover’s throat, causing him to whine.

Taking extreme pleasure in John’s desperate noises, Alex playfully flicked his tongue against his nipple, stopping to hear the surprised, betrayed gasp from this freckled Adonis.

“You bastard,” whined John, to which Alex merely laughed and replied, “Tell me to stop.”

John went silent.

Alex descended upon his chest once again and took Jack’s nipple into his mouth. John moaned and began to struggle against his bindings with new vigor. Within seconds, Alex noticed this and pulled away.

“Color, my sweet boy?” Alex asked the question with a special gentleness, as to assure John it was okay to call red and stop what they were doing. However John answered readily, “Green,” stilling himself immediately. Alex nodded to himself, reminding himself not to baby his partner. John knew what he wanted, and Alex lived to give it to him.

He trailed lower on John’s eager body, wasting no time lavishing his cock with worship, sucking and moaning, assaulting Jack’s desperate state with these obscene and truly porn star worthy noises. John whined and moaned, thrashing his hips for as long as Alexander allowed, then shouting loudly when he was forced to keep still. 

John was racing to orgasm, begging sweetly and obligingly to Alexander’s deepest desires.

“Yes, Papi,” he cried wantonly,” More, please! Your mouth is so good! You suck my cock so good, Papi. I want to come! Please, God, I want to come in your mouth! Please, let me come for you!”

Fool as he was to begging and praise, Alexander swallowed his release thickly, careful not to choke himself. John had come with a high pitched shriek, followed by deescalating pants. Alexander stood up and looked at John’s tear stained blindfold and smiled gently, leaning forward to remove all of Jack’s bindings.

The blindfold came off last, and Alex immediately kissed John’s damp eyelids with care, wrapping his arms protectively around. John laughed.

“Fuck, Alex, that was amazing. You’re amazing.” Alexander smiled and nuzzled into his neck. It was his turn to be treasured, basking in his partner’s sweet words. He purred in a sense, pulling John against him, sated and talkative.

The pair stayed like that for while, before drifting to sleep, with Alex’s head against John’s rising and falling chest, rocked by his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
